


Mistletoe Mishaps

by SiriusBlacksCellMate (OhLovelyRose)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bennys not dead!, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, No gender pronouns used, Reader-Insert, androgynous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys bring in a bloody vampire from their past, and at first you want nothing to do with him, but it is Christmas after all, the season of changes of heart!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> And yet another fic a little too late for Christmas. Eh, what can you do. There was a severe lack of Benny fics, so I thought I'd change that. Only fluff this chapter, though!

 

You sighed, putting the last decorations up for tonight. All that was left was for the boys to come home to see your handiwork.

Right on queue, the door to the bunker slammed open, and you turned around, the smile on your face falling when you saw the man  with his arms wrapped around each of the brothers shoulders.

A very _bloody_ man.

"What the bloody hell happened?" You exclaim, running towards them and helping them ease the man onto their couch.

"We.... Found an old friend." 

Sam scoffed at Dean's words, and you looked closely at the man, before he opened his eyes, flashing you a pained smile, at which you recoiled and reached for your gun in the back of your pants.

His teeth were in points, and you had your gun pointed at his head.

"Now honey you know that won't kill a fella like me." His gravelly voice ran down your spine, and you clicked the safety off.

"No, but it sure as shit'll make you think twice." You stated, your voice sounding foreign to yourself.

"Woah woah woah, why don't you just calm down and let us explain, okay?" Dean intervened, and you nodded, taking your finger off the trigger, but keeping it in a defensive stance.

Dean explained Benny saving him in purgatory, everything that happened, thinking Benny was dead, all that fun stuff.

You still didn't trust him.

The next few days were tense to say the least. You were tiptoeing around, staying away from Benny as much as you possibly could.

At mealtimes he was there, not eating, of course, but talking with the boys. He had a sense of humour, you gave him that, and his voice was enough to make even the purest of virgins dampen their thighs, but you were neither pure, nor a virgin, so you figured you were all good.

For now.

You were bustling around, preparing Christmas Eve dinner, when a thought occurred to you. You opened the cooler at the bottom of the fridge, finding what you needed, and quickly got to work, looking up a recipe on your laptop, you soon had Christmas Eve dinner all done, and everyone could join in!

When the table was set, you called all three boys out, Benny seeming surprised that you even acknowledged his existence.

You set out plates for everyone, and Benny was about to point out that he didn't eat, when she put out neatly cut sausages in front of him.

"What's this, Darlin'?" He asked, poking it with a fork like it might bite him.

"It's not poisoned, don't worry. But I figured you might be tired of the all-liquid diet. It's blood sausage. The recipe called for porkblood, but they don't call human 'long pig' for nothing, I guess?" You said nonchalantly, filling the boys, and then your own plates. You spared a glance towards him, and he was staring at you like you were the goddamn mother Teresa.

You raised a brow, urging him to take a bite. Which he promptly did, before leaning back and groaning in sheer ecstasy. It sent a tingle down your spine, and directly to your core.

"I take it I did good?" You ask, taking a bite of your favorite food that night. It was delicious, and you mentally patted yourself on the back.

"Darlin' you did so good I think I might have to kiss ya." He mumbled after swallowing, and you rolled your eyes, though you could feel your cheeks heating slightly.

"A simple thank-you would suffice." You mumbled, pushing around your food with your fork.

Dean and Sam gave each other knowing looks, before stuffing their faces, and excusing themselves to bed to, "Wait for Santa"

They're lucky you got their asses gifts.

When they were gone, you started to clean up and put leftovers away, and Benny helped you. 

You were just finishing wrapping up the new iPad you had just managed to get for Sam on your Nurses salary, and Dean's own (used) laptop because Sam was sick of finding viruses on his old one. 

You stood up, bending as you heard your back satisfyingly crack in about three different places, before turning around and gasping, because hellooo Benny. He was right behind you, and you were startled to say the least. You looked at him, and you just so happened to look up, and grinned.

"Smile for me?"  He did, humouring you. Once you checked that human teeth were a go, you motioned for him to shut his mouth. He complied, though with a questioning look in his eye, before your lips were on his.

The kiss was soft and sweet, as all first kisses should be. No overtly probing tongues, no groping or wandering hands. Just sweetness.

You sucked on his lower lip slightly, wrapping your arms around his neck and lifting a leg, bending it at the knee, while the other one was on its toes. 

His arms went around your waist, hugging you as he moved his lips in synch with yours, before you both needed to stop for air. You leaned your foreheads together, panting only slightly, before he smiled slightly.

"I know I'm a downright charmer, but what brought that on, darlin'?" 

You simply pointed up, and his eyes followed the path, before a short chuckle escaped him.

"Goddamn mistletoe."

"Merry Christmas, Benny." You whispered, your lips touching once again as the clock struck midnight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd you think? Should I put smut in the next chapter? Should there even BE a next chapter? You tell me! (If there is, I'll do a chapter each. One for male anatomy, one for female. )


End file.
